A hundred Blades for my pain
by charlotteXOyates
Summary: Keith has some very unhealthy ways of coping with Shiro's new relationship. The Blade of Marmora appreciate Keith's service.


**Season 8 wrecked many people, but I'd imagine the person who was most hurt by Shiro's wedding was Keith himself. So, here's Keith proving that he has very unhealthy coping mechanisms (although lets be honest, if I were Keith I'd always be down to let the Blades fuck me).**

* * *

He could still remember the day he had first noticed things were changing. He'd just finished up a mission with the Blades, scouting around the nearby colonies to help mend the seemingly irrecoverable damage left behind by Zarkon's 10,000 year rule. He hadn't even originally been assigned to the mission, but when Kolivan and the Blades called for him, he had no choice but to answer.

It had been so easy to fall into routine. Finish his missions, rendezvous back on Earth, report directly to Shiro, then spend the rest of the day together. That was his life, and that was how he had wanted to spend every day for the rest of his life.

Then _he_ came out of nowhere, and down came Keith's world.

He didn't blink an eye the first time Shiro had to cancel their time together to spend extra time going over a report with his crewmember. His heart had ached a bit, but Shiro had work to do, and Keith refused to be overdramatic over getting stood up just one time. Or two times. Or three.

Maybe he should've seen it coming. Maybe he should've known he couldn't just stick to routine forever. Maybe he should've acted faster. Maybe he should've taken Shiro more seriously. Maybe he should've taken _himself_ more seriously.

Even after weeks of an on-and-off schedule, Keith had never truly considered his and Shiro's routine to be dead. Only after Shiro announced his new boyfriend did reality take its cruel blade and stab Keith in the back. Right through the chest.

Now here he was, with plenty of other blades waiting to have their way with him, and in turn, he waited for them. His cheek was cool against the floor despite the heat in the air. It was almost like steam with how thick it was, clinging to his bare skin and enveloping every pore in his brain with each inhale. He knew this scent well by now.

"I see you've already begun."

His head shot up and turned, following the heads of all the other Blades in the room to where Kolivan had just entered. He was already ridding of the top half of his uniform as he stopped just in front of Keith, towering over him with piercing eyes.

Keith immediately dropped eye contact to show his leader the respect he deserved, forehead pressing against the floor. Despite the display of submission, Kolivan's gaze continued to burn into him, as if he was branding a mark of shame into Keith's skin. Only after he had watched him silently for a full minute did Keith realize his poor form, and he quickly rose his rump higher in offering.

Kolivan stepped around him at the invitation before crouching behind him, running a rough hand across his red ass to thumb at the stretched opening. With just a single touch, Keith's hole made a squelching sound that had him blushing up to his ears.

"He's already been prepared, sir." One of the Blades spoke up, not even backing down when Kolivan turned to him with a pointed look. Keith couldn't blame him for speaking out of turn, though. Every Galra in the room had their hair on end, cocks twitching in impatience if they weren't already stroking themselves. If Kolivan kept them waiting any longer, Keith wouldn't be surprised if they began to challenge his leadership.

 _All for me_. He couldn't help but smirk. The stressed, horny Galra of the Blade of Marmora would go to war just for Keith. They would never be able to ignore his willing body, and right now, that was all Keith needed. They would never turn him down, unlike Shiro, who was probably on a date at this very moment...

He shook his head to clear it and looked back up at the stare off between Kolivan and the tense Blades. "I'm ready, Kolivan. Please. We weren't starting without you. I just thought I'd make sure we could start as soon as you got back from your mission." He reached back to spread his hole, letting him see his stretched, wet hole, fully prepared already.

Kolivan's eyes met his, and for a moment, he thought the lead Galra was going to put him in his place for speaking up when he was nothing but the meal being served tonight. He wouldn't have minded that, honestly. Instead, Kolivan stood and backed away with a nod to the first Galra who had spoken out of turn. "Very well. Sate your hunger."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the eager Galra men closed in on Keith, shoving against each other and surrounding him from every angle until he was in the middle of a mob that wanted nothing but to ravish him.

A weight fell down on him from behind, and he gasped as smooth arms wrapped around his hips. Moments later, a long cock rammed inside of him without a moment of pause.

"Fuck!" His eyes rolled back as his walls were filled up completely. The Galra had no concept of 'slow and steady'. Just how he liked it.

As soon as the first cock began thrusting into him, the heat that had been overtaking his mind sent him into a complete haze. Galra cocks pointed straight at him everywhere he looked, and he could only force himself up to drag his tongue against the nearest one as dozens of other cocks just rubbed against his body, coating him in their scent. Nowadays, he couldn't even completely wash the scent of cock off of his skin. It always clung to him no matter what—a constant reminder of what he had become.

As if to remind him even further, the Galra currently fucking him leaned over his back to growl into his ear. "You always make such a perfect slut, don't you?"

Keith keened as his back arched up against the Galra's chest, legs spreading wider for him as his cock split his hole open. Lust and pleasure seized his body in waves, every thrust sending the male's cock into Keith's stomach. He swore it was stabbing his throat from behind with how long it was, and the impact of their hips only added new bruises to Keith's ass.

His tongue lolled out as he panted like a bitch in heat, eyes glassy and dilated to take in nothing but the sight of the other cocks, already begging for the next one while the cock inside of him messily struck his prostate. The horny male clearly didn't care about giving Keith pleasure—only about finding his own release. That was all the pleasure Keith needed.

Groans and curses left the Galra's mouth in streams as he rocked forward into Keith with finality, chest heaving against his back with heavier breaths until slick cum was spewing into Keith.

He threw his head back with a loud moan as his wet walls clenched around the cock, squeezing it of its juices. The Galra's seed was like pleasure in liquid form, igniting his insides, and instead of cumming while being fucked, he came after the cock had already pulled out, gasping for air as his own cum covered the floor. And yet, the first load of Galra cum inside of him kept his cock as hard as ever.

"Give me the whore!"

Keith yelped as a large pair of hands dragged him across the floor several feet away to where a large Galra man stood before he flipped Keith around onto his back and jerked his cock off over his face, as if just to show him how thick his next cock would be.

He only spread his legs wider, head lifted slightly off of the floor to watch as the impossibly fat cock rubbed against his messy hole. All laws of physics probably stated that he would be split in two by the end of this, but that didn't matter to him, and it mattered even less to the carnal Galra as he ruthlessly shoved his cock into Keith, using the dripping cum to help him inside.

"Fuck! Please!" Keith cried out, nails scraping uselessly at the floor as the cock stretched his walls and pressed forward until his prostate was being pressured. He didn't know what he was pleading for, and he didn't care—the Galra men loved it when he pleaded, case in point the current male towering above him, grinning as he grinded his hips forward.

"You're the easiest slut in the galaxies, aren't you?" He leaned down to snarl against Keith's face. "Is it the human blood in you that makes you so pliant?"

They certainly loved their ego boosts, but he supposed it made sense. They were Galra, born with the desire to take and conquer...and they could conquer him all they liked. Besides, his words weren't senseless. After all, it was the humanity in Keith, his stupid heart, that had him whoring himself out like this in the first place…

Fuck. He was still think about Shiro.

"Fuck me," he begged, glancing up at the large Galra with shimmering eyes. "Fuck me, use me, make me yours!"

The cock finally began moving in him as the Galra growled in response, pinning Keith's back against the floor even harder. He leaned forward with his massive weight, as if trying to crush Keith's prostate so it could be his and only his before his grinds turned to thrusts.

Every Galra in the Blade had their own way with Keith. Every one of them was territorial of his body and possessive of their time with him, and in its own way, it made his chest warm as his limp body was fucked into the floor.

This was what he wanted. This was all he had ever wanted with Shiro. And now he was gone, hand in hand with another man. It was Adam all over again, but this time, Keith had no one to blame but himself. The more he thought about it, the more his heart stung, and the more his heart stung, the more he begged for the pain and thoughts to be fucked out of him, so he could be left too sore to care.

Strings of "fuck me" and "use me" left his mouth with incoherent babblings in between as his back arched off of the floor. The fat cock split him open again and again, showing no regard for his body. Keith's legs curled around the Galra's waist, but he couldn't fit them around him and eventually they too just flopped on the floor as he was pounded mercilessly.

The mob had surrounded him again, cocks hovering above him, eagerly waiting their turn, and they would get it soon if the erratic thrusts were anything to go by.

A roar erupted right next to Keith's ear as the Galra bit down on his shoulder, and the pain mixed with the ecstasy of his fat cock expanding inside of Keith as it shot cum straight into his stomach sent Keith into his second climax of the night.

His eyes squeezed shut, but he could practically see the cum spurting inside of him from behind his eyelids.

When he next opened his eyes, he had been lifted onto all fours, and the next cock was already thrusting inside of his gaping hole, wrenching out a drawn out moan from him.

One of the hastier Galra took the opportunity to shove his cock inside Keith's mouth, until he was nothing but the pig of a spit roast, shoving his face forward and ass backwards to meet the thrusts that sent earthquakes through his entire body.

Cum sloshed out of his hole every time the cock slammed into him, dripping down his ass and thighs in what he could only guess was an obscene view. The sight might've put him off, but it only seemed to motivate the Galra inside of him even more as he cursed and sped up his thrusts to watch as he pushed more cum out of Keith's overloaded asshole.

"Ever since your first trials, I always knew you'd be most useful on all fours like this. It's only fitting for you, the smallest Blade, to please your superiors." A husky voice from behind him growled as he struck Keith's prostate, earning another moan out of him that was muffled by the cock in his mouth.

His first trials. Back then, he had been side by side with Shiro. Back then, he never would've imagined that he'd be spreading his legs to let the Blades fuck him, that he'd be begging them to ruin his body and that they would be his only source of comfort in this shitty post-war life.

He rolled his ass back against the brutal cock fucking his prostate as if to answer the man, and the hips slamming against his face only kept pushing him back on the large cock harder and harder until Keith came yet again, shooting a pathetic amount of cum onto the floor. Pretty soon he would only have dry orgasms to give, but he was used to the overstimulation at this point.

Cum flooded his throat and ass at nearly the same time, and instead of burying his cock to push his cum as deep inside of Keith as he could, the cock kept fucking him to watch as cum would pool out of Keith's hole only to get pushed back inside with every thrust.

His eyes squeezed shut, and again, he could practically see the cocks shooting their seed inside of him, unloading days of mission-induced stress inside of his ass and mouth and all over his body—it would seem some of the Blades had grown restless and had jerked themselves off until they were now coating him in their cum. The thick liquids covered his back and hair, filling him with warmth both inside and out.

Within no time at all, more cum was filling his ass from a new cock. When had someone else taken over? He wasn't sure. He didn't care. None of it mattered. He needed as many cocks as possible, and the Blade of Marmora would give him exactly that. They would treat him like the slut he was.

Cocks replaced each other inside of Keith's ass and mouth so quickly that his body never went longer than two seconds without something filling it from both ends. The only reason he could even tell when a new cock had taken its place inside of him was due to the variety of Galra cocks amongst the Blades. They all had such different bodies and such different ways of fucking him, and thanks to that, he could truly go hours serving as their cum dump and never grow tired of all the different cocks, and no matter how large or what shape, his hole always managed to open up for them.

At some point he had transitioned to sitting on two cocks, legs still held up by the two Galra as they lifted him up and down on their laps, fucking up into him together. These must've been the twins. They were far too coordinated in double-penetrating him. Keith would've admired it if his head was capable of computing anything more than just moans.

He leaned back against one of their chests, eyes rolling back into his head as both cocks rammed into his brutalized prostate. The electric shock of pleasure was no longer enough to serve as a wake up call to Keith—instead, all it did was bring more blank space to Keith's mind.

When he shut his eyes now, all he saw was white rather than black. And when he opened his eyes, white cum was shooting all over his face and chest and thighs as the mob of hungry Galra men ravished him in every way possible. Whenever his hole got too full of cum, someone would eat it out of him, and whenever his arms and legs failed to support him, they would lift him with ease. It didn't matter that he could barely manage to suck on their cocks at this point—it had never been about the pleasure his mouth could provide. All that mattered was that he still had usable holes that could serve their cocks.

The twins' cocks came together inside of him, flooding him with more cum than any of the rounds before him. He could practically taste their cum in the back of his mouth as they filled his stomach, grinding up into him like their lives depended on it. And when they were done with him, they just pulled him off like he was a cock sleeve and dumped him on the floor.

The remnant of an ache twisted in his limbs, but he was far too numb to truly take in the pain of being manhandled for hours without end. Even so, he rose his ass to present himself to his next master. His face was blank and his tongue was lolling out, touching the floor, as if to show just how depraved all the cocks had made him.

When his body was left alone, he began waggling his ass as best he could for attention. The mob was gone now, though, spread across the room and just watching without approaching.

He somehow managed to raise his head just in time to watch as Kolivan rose from where he sat in his chair at the front of the room, massive cock swaying with every step he took towards Keith until he was towering above him.

Their eyes lingered on each other, as if Kolivan was searching deep into Keith's soul for something—something that Keith was sure didn't exist anymore. He was nothing more than the Blade's cum dump, and as if to reinforce that, Kolivan knelt down and shoved a finger into Keith's ass.

He moaned out Kolivan's name, though it came out as mostly just a slur of vowels. Cum dripped down his thighs and balls in increasing amounts as Kolivan carved previous loads out of him with his fingers.

"You're always such a mess, making my men lose control over you." His fingers spread Keith's wide, ruined hole and just let the cum flow out of him.

Keith squeezed his eyes shut as warmth ran through his body. His insides throbbed with numbness as Kolivan plucked at his walls, until finally he picked Keith up and brought him with him to his front chair.

The other Blades lowered their heads in respect to their leader, many with their suits already back on. All it took was a few rounds with Keith's body to sate their Galra urges.

Once Kolivan was seated, he helped position Keith on his lap before gripping his ass cheeks and spreading them apart. Keith was no stranger to this routine. Despite his stretched walls, Kolivan was still large enough to spread his insides.

Like the calm before the storm, Keith hovered above Kolivan with his breath caught in his lungs, eyes barely open and glancing down at his fat, bulging tip. Then all at once he was sinking down on Kolivan's length, face falling forward into his muscled chest while Kolivan's hips bucked upwards to bottom out in him completely.

Despite having just endured many hours of fucking, Keith's voice still bounced off of the walls of the large room as Kolivan's claws dug into his hips and began lifting him up and down his cock.

"Please!" Keith gasped, stars dancing across his vision as Kolivan's cock jabbed against his beaten prostate with every thrust.

"You service my men so well every time." Kolivan brushed the sweaty hair out of Keith's face before his arms wrapped around his torso tighter. "But don't expect me to ever go easy on you." With an admonishing growl, Kolivan began slamming Keith down against his cock every time he thrust up, biceps bulging around Keith to fuck him with every ounce of his strength.

Drool spilled over the sides of Keith's mouth as his hands uselessly scrabbled for a hold on Kolivan's chest, but it was pointless to try and ground himself. Every thrust against his prostate sent his head to the clouds and elicited scream after scream from his raw throat.

For the past few hours he'd been tossed around like a ragdoll, dragged from one cock to the next to fulfill his purpose, but Kolivan was even more overwhelming. He had more stress than any of them that needed relief, and Keith's messy hole was that relief.

His cock slammed into the deepest parts of Keith, reaching further than his fingers had earlier to reveal even more cum seeping out of Keith's hole around his cock. He was carving Keith's insides clean of all the filth so he could replace it with his own cum.

Every hit to his prostate rattled Keith's body, as if threatening to shatter him completely, and he welcomed it by grinding his hips down for Kolivan's pleasure.

Kolivan cursed as Keith's ass rolled against his cock, speeding up his thrusts before he suddenly changed course and stopped altogether, licking a stripe up Keith's throat. "You've become the perfect tool, my kit. You fulfill your purpose so well."

Keith's hips struggled to move against Kolivan's cock for more stimulation, but his whines turned to a moan under the praise.

Their positions flipped, with Keith's back laying on the seat of the chair and Kolivan standing above him. He pushed Keith's legs apart before slamming his cock back inside without giving him time to adjust to the new position.

Keith's entire body slammed back against the chair as Kolivan gripped the sides of the chair, caging Keith in and fucking him with his full weight behind each thrust. His moans grew wet as drool gargled out of his mouth, mixing with Kolivan's grunts until their voices filled the room along with the constant slapping of their bodies.

White filled Keith's vision again as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he succumbed to the ecstasy of Kolivan's cock spearing his prostate over and over again while slamming him into the chair.

Kolivan's growls grew more intense as his hips grew impatient, bucking against Keith with every thrust as if he would give out at any moment. Then, all at once, his body collapsed on top of Keith, and his teeth latched onto his shoulder, immediately leaving marks as he came.

Keith's legs wrapped around Kolivan's back for a second before falling uselessly to the side without Kolivan supporting them. The effort it took to breathe was the only thing letting Keith know he was still a living being as he was shoved up against the chair even more so Kolivan could grind forward and seed his hole as deeply as possible.

Warmth invaded his gut as his filthy walls were filled again, this time with only Kolivan's cum. Each shot surged against Keith's prostate, but his body had shut down long ago, able only to receive the pleasure with little physical reaction.

As their eyes met once more, Kolivan stroked the side of Keith's face and ran his thumb over his cheek when Keith leaned into the touch. "Your Galra eyes are showing. They have been for a while." Something akin to pride gripped Kolivan's smile, and Keith melted against the chair, as if only now he recognized that the night was over for him.

The moment Kolivan's cock left him, he slumped back and let his eyelids droop like they'd been so desperately attempting to do. Kolivan frowned at the loss of eye contact, but helped Keith into a more comfortable position on the chair nonetheless.

His entire body was sticky, covered in sweat, saliva, and cum, and there was even more cum pooling out of his hole at this very moment, but he didn't care. Shiro was probably off smooching some other man who wasn't him, but he didn't care. He couldn't find it in him to care about anything at the moment.

He would probably never be able to forget about Shiro, but after having his body and brains fucked so many times, he could at least lose the ability to care. He could at least let the hundreds of blades dull his pain with their cocks. At least for a single night. That was all he asked for.

So, without a care in the world, Keith let the darkness close in around him as heavy fatigue blurred out the voices of Kolivan and the other Blades. They would get him to a more comfortable location. They always did. For now, he just drifted off in Kolivan's chair as the sticky mess he was.

* * *

 **Sorry for the angsty ending, but I really needed to get this angst off my chest after season 8. At least it was sexy angst.**

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on my Tumblr and Twitter; the links are on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


End file.
